Ventisca
by Duraznito
Summary: Artemis es un joven oriundo de Puntaneva,en la región de Sinnoh, que fue criado por los Pokémon salvajes de la nieve y que jamás ha salido de su pueblo natal. Desconoce absolutamente todo acerca de su pasado; sus padres, la existencia de una hipotética familia humana y su propio origen. Un día, le es encomendada una valiosa misión que promete desvelar algunos secretos de su pasado;
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Prólogo.**_

La noche es tierna. Cuando te acaricia el suave y húmedo suspirar de los árboles, no puedes hacer nada más que observar el brillo de los astros congeniar con la magnificencia del manto nocturno.

La noche es cálida. Mucho se dice que el frío y la eterna ventisca de la Orilla Agudeza son la antesala para el congelamiento mortal si no se trata como es debido; pero para mí, no es así. El extenso terreno azabache que se extiende de inicio a fin, adornado cuidadosamente con dulces luceros fulgentes, me provoca la calidez más honesta que puede sentir un ser humano. La honestidad consigo mismo, y eso es precisamente lo que mantiene a mi corazón palpitante ante los complicados vientos que azotan el hogar de mis deseos.

La nieve es mi cuna. Poco en mi vida necesito cuando las lágrimas más frías y agrias de las nubes adornan el paisaje donde me levanto cada mañana, donde planifico mi vida diaria acompañado de camaradas aún más fríos y agrios que la nieve misma. Eso, sin embargo, me tranquiliza a la hora de dormir, ¿Qué daño puede hacer la frialdad, más que la cruel indiferencia?

Aquí nací; fui criado como uno más. Como uno más de los que protegen a su manada para conseguir la baya de cada día, los que arriesgan su pellejo por alimentar a los más pequeños, para que algún día ellos puedan guiar su propio grupo y cuidar de los suyos; esa es mi política. No es que odie a los humanos, pero no entiendo sobre qué dicha gozan, ellos no forman parte de nada más que de un morbo colectivo. El morbo de la adulación extrema a los Pokemon.

Es cierto que hoy en día el mundo gira en torno a 'cual Pokemon es más lindo', 'cual Pokemon es más fuerte' o hasta 'cual Pokemon es mejor para realizar las tareas domésticas', es por ello que los seres humanos han perdido su esencia, ya solo viven para los Pokemon y viven gracias a los que ellos les otorgan. Para mí no son más que compañeros de supervivencia en este mundo morboso. ¿Alguien siquiera se ha preguntado si hay alguna materia en la escuela que no sea relacionada al estudio profundo de los Pokemon? Pues yo que he llevado una vida superficialmente 'exótica' en los bosques de la Orilla Agudeza, también he participado de las costumbres mundanas de estos seres sin valor alguno. Las bibliotecas están repletas desde estrategias para el entrenamiento, hasta cocina con Pokemon. Pues sí, tampoco nadie se ha dado el tiempo de pensar para agasajar a estas criaturas son expertos, pero para llevarlos a su plato no les tiembla ni un solo pelo del cuerpo.

—Qué peste.

Es lo único que inunda mi cabeza cuando veo a los autodenominados 'entrenadores Pokemon' cruzando las adversidades de este peculiar rincón de Sinnoh. ¿Qué verán en mí cuando me miran? Posiblemente nada, porque están acostumbrados a ver la superficie. No son capaces ver al interior de nada.

Pero justo cuando creí que todo seguiría igual, que la dulzura de los astros continuaría iluminándome el rostro tiernamente cada noche, llegó el día. Un día donde yo pensaba sobre la cómoda superficie de una rama, ¿qué hacer de ahora en adelante?

—¡Eh tú, muchacho de ojos plateados!

Una engorrosa voz nació desde lo más profundo de la nieve. Se trataba de una muchacha de cabello rosado, un poco curioso puesto que estaba bastante alborotado a los lados y en la frente apenas yacían unos cabellos vagos. Era bastante esbelta, y tenía un peculiar parche sobre su nariz. Algo que me intrigó, mucho más que su peculiar apariencia, era que estaba prácticamente esperando que la ventisca enfriara cada una de sus articulaciones. Apenas si llevaba una polera sin mangas y un pantalón de tela bastante suelto, sin mencionar que carecía de calzado.

—Tú eres el chico del que tanto me habla Candice. ¡Por favor, entrena conmigo!

¿Eh? ¿Qué escucharon mis oídos, aquella vez? ¿Un simple humano, claramente víctima de cada una de las tendencias mundanas de la sociedad, involucrándose conmigo voluntariamente? ¿Qué tengo yo de particular?...


	2. DIALOGAR

**Capítulo 1** : Dialogar

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica conmigo?

Le pregunté, algo molesto, ninguna persona se me ha acercado más allá de quedarme viendo como si fuera una criatura distinta a ellos. Y es por eso quizá que me siento tan distante.

— ¡Anda a saber tú! Pero no creas que eres único y diferente por vivir apartado. ¡Es por eso que vine a probar tu valor, a ver si eres tan fuerte como deberías!

La muchacha era bastante fastidiosa, pero tenía mucha convicción. Hasta el momento no me había mencionado nada acerca de un combate Pokemon, y al parecer quería que le ayudara a ella como persona.

—No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie. Me niego.

— ¡Agh, que fastidio!, ¡Tú no comprendes, Yeti!, Si tan solo bajaras de ese árbol y me hablaras de igual a igual, esta conversación sería distinta.

Refunfuñó. Yeti. ¿Acaso ahora soy como el Abomasnow hombre de las nieves?

— ¿Ah? … Ya verás…

Abrí la boca levemente, confundido por lo que acababa de oír. Ya bastante molesto –mi paciencia no es algo de lo que pueda presumir- me lancé de la rama.

—Te pensaba mucho más alto… ¿Cómo has regulado tu entrenamiento?

La miré de reojo inmediatamente. Si hay algo que me molesta; son los prejuicios de los humanos. En especial cuando yo era fácilmente un pie más alto que ella, que habladora.

—No molestes si vienes a pedir ayuda. Para mí no eres nadie más que un turista.

Suspiré y me apoyé en el árbol donde previamente había estado reposando sobre su rama más alta. De pronto, un puñetazo venía directamente hacia mi rostro, a rápidamente reaccioné a esquivar pero cuando pensé en contratacar, ya se me habían adelantado. Ahí estaba, mi mejor amigo Sneasel propinando un ataque rápido que fue hábilmente bloqueado por un Riolu que apareció de los matorrales.

—No estás tan solo como creían todos…

Murmuró, un poco hiriente la verdad, pero que me podía esperar de gente mecanizada. Ambos Pokemon se separaron luego de un rato, su mirada estaba inundada del aborrecimiento más crudo y real dentro de aquella atmósfera. Sneasel odiaba a los que gustan de profanar la tranquilidad del ecosistema.

—Me disculpo por los inconvenientes.

La chica me regaló una reverencia, para luego mirarme con unos ojos distintos. Abandonó aquella hostilidad, y se notaba que estaba más dispuesta al diálogo.

—Verás, Yeti-san …

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—… Mi deseo es ser la próxima líder de gimnasio de ciudad Rocavelo, y para ello necesito volverme mucho más fuerte.

Enfatizó demasiado esta última parte, casi creí que intentaría golpearme de nuevo; pero prosiguió con su relato.

—Me gusta venir a entrenar aquí y siempre te veo conviviendo con aquella manada de Sneasel, me da la impresión de que tu forma de vida te ha brindado una fortaleza única debido a las condiciones de tu… ¿hogar?

Rio. Que maleducada burlarse de la casa de uno, en especial cuando estoy apenas considerando ayudarla.

—Me llamo Maylene, ¡Y como la próxima líder del gimnasio de ciudad Rocavelo, te pido que me dejes vivir un tiempo junto a ustedes!

La chica, sin ser acompañada de su Riolu, volvió a regalar una reverencia, pero esta vez no fue exclusivamente para mí; también para Sneasel. Su pequeño acompañante era sin duda era muy orgulloso para reverenciarse ante un rival.

Esta vez se quedó en noventa grados esperando que le respondiera, yo solo miré a mi amigo, puesto que siendo el legítimo líder de la manada yo no tengo ninguna incidencia en sus decisiones.

—Snea…

El pequeño mostró un juicio dubitativo. Luego de pensarlo un rato, y con la muchacha estornudando y con la cadera contusionada luego de estar tanto tiempo doblada, me miró y gracias a sus ojos logré comprender lo que me quiso transmitir.

—Sneasel ha tomado una decisión. No quiere gente externa en la manada, y no está dispuesto a que sus camaradas lo cuestionen por resoluciones que toma sin haber considerado el juicio de los demás.

Oí el estornudo más triste de los últimos minutos.

—Sin embargo, el cree que la única forma que tienes para fortalecerte, es transformando esa disciplina en confianza. Solo un verdadero referente para sus compañeros puede transmitirle sus emociones a su equipo.

Sneasel tenía un don; él pensaba y actuaba como un líder. Sabía el riesgo que implicaba permitir a gente que había molestado a uno de sus camaradas adentrarse en sus recintos, pero aun así no los abandonó cuando necesitaban apoyo moral.

—Ahora puedes dejar esa posición tan incómoda.

—N-no… e-esto no es nada para m-mí…

Titubeó. Que chiste, pero luego de unos segundos se terminó por caer a la nieve.

— ¿Sabes, Yeti-san? …

Se me durmió un pie.

—… He notado que tu conexión con Sneasel es fenomenal. O sea, pueden comunicarse sin siquiera intercambiar palabras, ¡Serías un estupendo entrenador Pokemon y un rival formidable!, Aunque no tanto como Candice.

La muchacha rio entusiasmada, pero yo estaba en completo desacuerdo.

—Jamás seré un entrenador, porque no soy capaz de influir de una manera tan autoritaria a los Pokemon. —Me alejé un poco de ella— Además, cuando estos combaten, yo no soy quien para darle órdenes considerando que yo no soy el que lucha, sino que es él, y tampoco tengo por qué obligarlo a combatir por meras ambiciones propias, como las hace un autodenominado entrenador.

Me di vuelta y escalé el árbol de un gran salto.

—Para mí, un entrenador es lo mismo que un gobernante. Tratan a la gente como ganado. Y la gente que se lo permite, es peor que el ganado. Pero los Pokemon no son así. Son criaturas que han existido desde hace mucho antes que nosotros y están por mucho más arriba que los simples humanos.

— ¿Y quienes forman un ganado real?

Preguntó sin tomarse en serio mi discurso. El pequeño Riolu burló de forma burlesca.

— ¡Que tonta! —Exclamé— Me refería al ganado como metáfora.

— ¿Sabes, Yeti-san? …

Me caí de la rama.

—Tienes un vocabulario muy ampliado para ser un simple gnomo del bosque… Pero pecas en creer tener el conocimiento total de la sociedad, siendo que nunca has vivido en ella.

Sneasel se acercó a mí y se encogió de hombros; sabía que la chica tenía algo de razón.

—Hablas mucho de cosas que ni has visto con tus propios ojos, creo que te has hecho un mundo completamente distinto al que existe, todo por vivir sumergido en libros robados y por creer vivir sin emociones. Nadie está libre de querer, de ansiar, de envidiar… ¡De todo! ¡Eres un humano, como yo!

La muchacha estaba devolviendo el favor que le hizo mi pequeño compañero al aconsejarla.

— ¿No te parece un misterio conocer la realidad de la sociedad, dejándola más allá de simples lecturas? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte son los Pokemon de la gente que odias, pero aun así viven juntos a ellos, apoyándose mutuamente como Riolu y yo?

—Pero lo tengo todo aquí… Simplemente no puedo dejar a mis compañeros abandonados, crecimos juntos.

Suspiré. Había llegado demasiado lejos con una persona, era la primera conversación 'intelectual' que tenía en mi vida, y mis argumentos se estaban viendo egoístas, tanto o más como lo que pensaba sobre los entrenadores Pokemon.

— ¡Deja de ser tan acaparador contigo mismo! Piensas demasiado en los Pokemon, ¿si quiera has pensado en ti como persona?

Tenía razón. Yo consideraba a los humanos como víctimas del morbo Pokemon, pero en cierta manera yo igual me había creado mi propio morbo. Sneasel me miró apenado, me pregunto cuántas veces quiso salir de aquí y no me lo quiso decir. La muchacha se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente.

— ¿No ves a tu Sneasel? No ha reprochado en ningún momento mis palabras. ¡De seguro Candice te hace cambiar de opinión!

La muchacha me tomó de la muñeca y me levantó de la nieve… Era la primera vez que sentía la calidez de una persona, aun estando a temperaturas muy bajas por lo demás.

— ¿A-adónde me llevas?

Titubeé, con miedo, hasta que mi yo interior se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y rápidamente aparté mi mano.

— ¡No iré a Puntaneva para que me den un sermón! ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo he visto todos estos años!

La chica estaba a punto de explotar, se veía muy molesta con mi actitud y Sneasel me miró y frunció el ceño mientras que Riolu ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no éramos los únicos allí.

— ¡Al fin te veo fuera de los árboles!

Ahí estaba la susodicha, la líder del Gimnasio Puntaneva. Era bastante alta, mucho más que la odiosa parlanchina que estuvo reventándome hasta hace unos minutos y unas largas trenzas adornaban su cabellera azabache. Su piel era tan blanca que se confundía fácilmente con la nieve y un inocente rostro adornaba su ojeada.

— ¡Eres genial Maylene! ¡Pudiste sacar a este chico de su cueva!

La muchacha miró a mi amigo e inmediatamente se acarició a estirarle las mejillas, como cual niña inexperta y dichosa.

— ¡Mira nada más que Sneasel más bonito y fuerte! ¡Le encantarás a mi Sneasel, adora los Pokemon salvajes!

—O-Oye Candice…

Tartamudeó la descalza.

—Es cierto. La gente de Puntaneva siente una gran admiración hacia ti, Yeti-san.

Me cayó un árbol encima.

— ¡¿E-estás bien?!

Exclamaron ambas chicas, acercándose a mi figura derrotada. Rápidamente un grupo de Snover –comandados por el de la líder de gimnasio Candice- Salieron de los matorrales a mi rescate. Sneasel solo reía, cómplice del crimen, sin duda alguna.

—Eres un imán de la desdicha, ¡qué mala suerte!

Maylene se rio enfrente de mí, faltándome el respeto en todo sentido.

— ¡Jeje! Bien, como te decía, sentimos una gran admiración por cómo has salido adelante. Los adultos más perspicaces recuerdan cuando de la profundidad del bosque, una de las noches más frías que han acechado a este poblado, se escuchó fuertemente el llanto de un bebé.

— ¿A qué viene eso?, ¿Ese bebé era yo?

— ¡La verdad no recuerdo bien la historia!

La chica rio energéticamente

—Pero quiero que me regales un poco de tu bondad y me acompañes al pueblo… ¡Por lo menos como recompensa, te robabas todos mis libros cuando era pequeña!

Me descubrieron con las manos en la masa.

—Muy bien, iré con ustedes.

Finalmente accedí, pero solamente porque Sneasel me miró con una amplia sonrisa, de otra manera jamás hubiera accedido. Suelo atender mucho a los consejos de mi mejor amigo.

—Que injusto. ¡Te di una extensa charla de media hora sobre cómo eres un idiota para que te negaras, y de pronto Candice llega y te convence en un minuto!

Pataleó Maylene, la verdad es que había algo más detrás de mi permisividad…

—Es distinto, May. Jeti-san se robó mi infancia.

… Ahí está. Una piedra me golpeó de lleno el rostro.

'¡A nadie le gustan los rateros!' Se escuchó, de lo más profundo del lago Agudeza. Que fuerza y qué precisión, madre mía. ¡Ups, soy huérfano! 


	3. LA LUNA

**Capítulo 2** : La luna

Mientras caminaba junto a ambas chicas por la ciudad Puntaneva, me fijaba especialmente en los rostros de la gente cuando volteaba a vernos. No era de simple intriga ni de sorpresa, era algo más… La mirada de aquellos a los cuales había observado tantas veces desde lo más profundo del bosque, ahora se devolvía hacia mí. No me sentía incómodo, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de que todas esas personas ahora hablaran de mi existencia con tanta libertad, ¿me habrán conocido antes, quizá? ¿Qué tendré, en este minuto, que destaque por sobre una chica descalza y la líder de gimnasio local?

—Oye, ¿no piensas cortarte el cabello?

Preguntó Maylene. Eso es, en mi vida me había cortado el cabello. Siempre me llamó la atención la costumbre de las personas por llevar el cabello corto en los hombres, y el cabello largo en las mujeres.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

Pregunté, acariciándome los grandes mechones que reposaban sobre mi hombro y se extendían hasta casi la cintura. Nunca me había fijado tan detenidamente, pero era como acariciar lapis lazuli con tintes negros en los bordes.

—Es muy bonito, la verdad.

Sonrió Candice.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Cambié el tema, no quería hablar todo el día sobre lo poco que me conozco a mí mismo.

—A la casa del antiguo director de la escuela. Es sin duda el hombre más longevo y sabio del norte de Sinnoh, ¡Deben recibirlo con mucho respeto!

Candice, tras decir esto, nos miró con un semblante responsable, realmente la muchacha sentía entusiasmo ante la 'educación', quizá por ello se admiraba tanto en un viejo.

"Claro que sí" pensé, "Sabio más por lo que sus Pokemon le han entregado, que por experiencias que él haya vivido en soledad" Quizá mi pensamiento en situaciones se torne fastidioso puesto que es muy redundante, pero cuando vives con libros a los cuales meramente los Pokemon y sus características le han brindado tal grosor y voluptuosidad; me da a entender que las personas no tienen nada más que investigar que no sean los susodichos.

—Apropósito, Yeti-san.

Dijo Maylene. Me tropecé con Sneasel, a lo que ella siguió con su pregunta mientras me erigía nuevamente.

— ¿Tienes un nombre?

Que buena pregunta.

—Un tiempo ya de mayor, cuando Sneasel se quería comunicar conmigo, descubrí una peculiaridad a la hora de llamarme; Artemis.

— ¿Qué clase de libros me robaste? …

Preguntó Candice, asombrada.

— ¿Acaso…? ¿Sneasel sabe leer?

Repitió, aún más asombrada. En ese instante mi pequeño amigo dio un salto hasta mi hombro; y le asintió.

—Es un gran fanático de la literatura antigua.

— ¡Eres un genio, Sneasel!

La muchacha zarandeó a mi amigo, a lo cual él respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras la esclerótica de sus ojos brillaba en un intenso carmesí. Candice inmediatamente lo dejó ir con una expresión temerosa, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

—No está bien usar Malicioso en las personas.

Le regañó Maylene, siendo profundamente ignorada.

Luego de un rato de situaciones poco interesantes, lo que más puedo destacar de este trayecto; la grandeza de los edificios. La última vez que me pasé por Puntaneva, parecía más un pueblo con casas desnutridas que una vigorosa ciudad con edificios inteligentemente empinados. Antes, apenas constaba con una enclenque escuela, la cual ya está ampliada y sus colores destacan bastante gracias a la palidez de la nieve que adorna los techos.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Afirmó Candice.

La casa conservaba el antiguo aspecto característico del cual mencioné hace unos momentos, por lo cual aquella atmósfera de 'progreso' y 'industrialización' se perdió en cosa de segundos.

— ¡Abuelo!— Gritó la chica.

Ahí está el origen a tanta benevolencia.

—No sé por qué me dio tanta curiosidad cuando mencionó a un viejo… —Dijo Maylene— Si de igual manera yo ya sabía que se trataba de su abuelo.

La chica rio divertida. Vaya pelmaza. Apenas entré, me sentí como un niño pequeño. El sofá perfectamente acomodado, las fotografías que bellamente adornaban la madera de roble ya gastada con los años, material que también estaba presente en la losa recubierta y que era inconfundible pues, se notaba el pesar de la vida en la propiedad gracias al crujir de la madera. Había un candelabro en lo que parecía ser el living de la casa (nunca había visto uno tan detalladamente) y sobre el yacían un par de velas agonizantes, casi consumidas por completo por el abominable fuego que las mantenía vivas… Era un espectáculo contemplar como aquello que te mantiene en pie y deslumbrante, poco a poco te va aniquilando. La vida es un arma de doble filo, y la rústica de esta casa lo representaba sin escrúpulos. El living era bastante grande, destacaba una preciosa mesa ubicada al otro extremo del sofá, que mantenía sus bordes y sus patas (también de madera) perfectamente barnizadas. Había un vidrio grandísimo en relación a la longitud de la mesa al centro de la misma. Me imagino lo divertido que debe ser verse los pies debajo de una mesa mientras almuerzas… No; la verdad sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Sobre el centro de la susodicha se erguía un precioso florero, pero algo característico en la ambientación del living-comedor, según las revistas de decoración que había leído hace un tiempo. En ese instante me di cuenta que el candelabro no era la única fuente de luz, también a la esquina de la casa se encontraba una ya más moderna lámpara que alumbraba poco menos que el último mencionado, pero que cumplía su aparente oficio de brindar el calor lumínico para la cena.

Bajo la mesa estaba lo polémico para mí, la alfombra, que parecía ser de pieles de Pokemon. También me brindó otro pequeño análisis: ¿Qué tan sabio sería el hombre? Me basta con observar su agreste ambientación, ¿pero realmente un hombre que es merecedor de respeto, vive con cadáveres de la especie que sea en su hogar? Eso me hacía entrar en una profunda disputa dentro de mí, pero bajo ningún contexto apoyaba éticamente su confort, es más; me hacía sentir incómodo. A lo hecho, hecho está, desgraciadamente. Puede haber un millón de razones, aunque ninguna me quitará esta inquietud que guardo bajo las costumbres de la sociedad.

—Pareces un niño pequeño, Artemis.

Maylene sonrió, es verdad, volvíamos a estar solos y no había oído de Candice desde hace un buen rato.

—No, no lo parezco.

Respondí con la indiferencia cabalgando mi ser.

— ¿Te sientes incómodo?

Preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.

—Un poco. —La miré— Quizá seas tú.

La chica rio simpáticamente.

—Me sienta raro llamarte por tu…

Reflexionó unos instantes, extrañada.

—… nombre. Me cuesta creer que tu identidad te la haya dado un pequeño cazador del bosque.

Pequeño cazador que, por cierto, estaba muy entretenido sobre el candelabro observando ingenuo como se extinguían las velas.

— ¿La tuya te la dieron tus padres, no es verdad?

Pregunté, igual de ingenuo que mi amigo. Había leído varias historias donde al nacer, los padres son los que bautizan a sus hijos; aunque en algunos casos más emblemáticos suelen ser otros parientes, quizá hermanos, lo que le añade un valor sentimental único a la identidad de la persona, visto desde su perspectiva. A mí me sucede así, claro que no lo había valorado tanto desde que conocí a esta gente.

—Síp. —Asintió— Es así como funciona en la sociedad. Tus padres te otorgan techo, educación… y lo demás te lo entregan los Pokemon.

Rio divertida

—Los Pokemon influyen demasiado en la vida de la gente. Me da un poco de pena pensar en que si hubiera nacido en otras circunstancias, yo sería igual de vacío.

Me sinceré, claro que cosas así no están ajenas a mi personalidad.

—La gente no se siente vacía, es por eso que buscan metas en este infinito mundo de posibilidades, ¡Como yo! ¿Ves?

Yo solo desvié la mirada. De todas maneras su meta también los involucra a ellos, así que no tiene sentido seguir discutiéndole.

— ¡Chicos!

Se oyó el llamado de Candice. Nosotros nos adentramos en el pasillo de la casa y terminamos en el la habitación del fondo, donde yacía aquel abuelo postrado en su cama.

—Aquí está, su nombre es Artemis.

El abuelo se veía débil, muy flaco por lo demás. Apenas tenía unos cabellos canosos a los lados de su cabeza, sus cejas caídas también estaban repletas de canas, y su barba poblada daba la impresión de que estuvo un tiempo tan ocupado estudiando o investigando que no tuvo ocasión para afeitarla.

—Al fin te veo con mis propios ojos…

Su voz algo garraspada y entre cortada se dirigía débilmente hacia mi persona.

—Estuve un montón de tiempo estudiando tu misteriosa existencia…

— ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

Me senté en el borde de la cama, mirándole impresionado.

—Tal vez…

Tosió un poco.

—Pero no importa quién eres, hijo, importa que hay detrás de ti…

—Abuelo, ¡no te fuerces!

Regañó su nieta.

—Te contaré la historia de cuando llegaste a este pueblo… —El abuelo se acomodó en su cama, sentándose en ella mientras me miraba— Hace más o menos quince años… Recuerdo que la luna estaba como nunca antes la habíamos visto aquella noche, destellaba tan fuerte que parecía prácticamente de día, y su aspecto era colosal, estaba más cerca de la tierra de lo que jamás nunca habrá visto un astrónomo en su vida…

—Ahora que lo pienso, tus ojos parecen dos grandes lunas llenas.

Bromeó Maylene. Que inoportuna broma, la verdad. El viejo tosió otro poco, pero mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tras un rato de que todos saliéramos de nuestras casas, observamos un precioso fenómeno que acompañaba la belleza de la luna aquella noche… Una gigantesca aurora boreal, que iluminaba por completo el Lago Agudeza. Ahí fue cuando oímos el llanto de un bebé…

El viejo tosió, otra vez.

— ¡Abuelo!

—No, tranquila Candice, estoy bien… —Me miró— Un llanto que provenía de las inmensidades de aquel lago. Ahí fue cuando muchos nos adentramos en el bosque, curiosos y escépticos por la naturaleza del acontecimiento y lo que vimos, no tenía precedentes…

En ese momento, sentí que algo se abrazaba de mi espalda. Era Sneasel.

—Uxie levitaba sobre la inmensidad del lago, con un bebé en sus manos. Tan pronto vio una extensa manada de Weavile y Sneasel, el Pokemon legendario hizo callar a aquel bebé con una tierna canción de cuna, la cual misteriosamente hizo que la mayoría de mis camaradas presentes cayeran en un profundo sueño, sueño que a mí también me consumió, pero un poco más adelante.

— ¡Uxie! ¡Que tremendo!

Agregó Maylene, sorprendida.

— ¿Habían más Pokemon, aparte de aquella manada?

—Esa noche vimos más Absol de lo que quisimos. Todos frente al lago, acompañados de Snorunt, Golduck, Noctowl… ¡Toda la fauna del lago estaba allí presente! Pero destacaban los Weavile, puesto que el líder de la manada le estiraba sus brazos a aquel Pokemon legendario…

Tosió más fuerte, a lo cual su nieta respondió llevándole un vaso de agua.

—…Lo último que recuerdo aquella vez, es a Uxie acercándose a aquel Weavile con el bebé… Pareciera como si le estuviera confiando la vida… A-Aquel We-weavile tenía una p-preocupada mir-mirada en su rostro, y tras él se podía ver a un Sneasel con un huevo en sus brazos.

— ¿Será que…?

Miré a Sneasel, impresionado. Me interrumpió la fuerte y seca tos del viejo, la cual se hizo más larga y triste que las anteriores.

—Candice, será mejor que llames al hospital.

— ¡Sí, eso haré!

La nieta, preocupadísima, fue a buscar un teléfono.

—A pesar de mis años… Siempre esperé este momento, desde aquella noche… La última noche de invierno… un 20 de Marzo… ¡M-me siento muy feliz de verte, esos Pokemon cuidaron muy bien de ti!

El viejo se forzó un poco más al decir estas palabras, tosiendo otro poco al finalizarlas.

—Pero… me preocupa la cantidad de Absol que había ese día… Es cierto que ellos tienen la habilidad de predecir catástrofes… Y cada 20 de marzo de los años siguientes, hacían su aparición por el pueblo, para luego irse todos juntos al monte Corona. Y la luna…

El viejo tosió, pero eso no había porque recordarlo. Durante quince años, siempre cuando acaba el invierno la luna está más grande que nunca… y su destello muchas veces me ha tenido entretenido observándole.

El viejo no pudo seguir relatando, puesto que su tos ya era algo más serio y por fortuna llegaron los paramédicos acompañados de… Chanseys... Bueno, no le tomé importancia y solo abandoné el cuarto.

— ¡Tu historia es muy rara, Artemis!

Rió la chica pelirrosa. Aunque inmediatamente su semblante cambió a una expresión preocupada y, algo triste.

—Me da pena por el abuelo de Candice, ella lo quiere mucho.

—Pude ver en sus ojos… Que no le temía a la muerte.

Le confesé. Fue una actitud muy noble la de esperarme hasta su aparente lecho de muerte para poder contarme la verdad de mi infancia. Pensé que la mayoría en este pueblo me odiaban, pero no es así… ¡Que extrañas son las personas!

—Mi abuelo estará bien, dicen los paramédicos.

Dijo Candice, apenas llegó hasta nosotros.

—Solo se trata de una irritación en su garganta, ¡le da por levantarse en la mañana y salir de casa cuando hace más frío que nunca!

La muchacha sonrió, disfrazando su profunda tristeza.

—Tu abuelo es una buena persona.

Le respondí, mientras acariciaba las orejas de mi compañero.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Primero de noviembre, aún falta un mes para el inicio del invierno.

Me contestó Candice.

Cada día en el que la luna brilla tanto como el sol, veo a los Absol apoderarse del bosque, mientras que la luz que refleja la luna en el lago es mucho más fuerte. He visto una silueta misteriosa en aquel lago… observándome. Quizá se trate de Uxie, aquel Pokemon del que hablaba el viejo.

—Algo grande está por suceder este presunto día. La cantidad de Absol que visitan el bosque se ha incrementado muchísimo en los últimos años.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Desde hace unos años, en ciudad Rocavelo se está construyendo un misterioso edificio el cual parece ya estar listo. Nadie sabe de qué es, para qué sirve, es un enigma total, pero es demasiado grande y amplio para ser un edificio cualquiera.

Aquello que confesaba a Maylene me llenaba de intriga… ¿Qué tan grande es el misterio tras mi nacimiento? Miré a Sneasel. Sus ojos… definitivamente no eran los de un Pokemon normal. Él sonreía sumido en la curiosidad. No era para menos, aquel misterio también lo envolvía a él, puesto que también estuvo involucrado aquel día.

"Quiero… ir… al lago "Escuché en mi cabeza mientras replicaba su nombre, manteniendo sus grandes ojos fijos en los míos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yeti-san?

Preguntó Candice. Me cayó el candelabro encima. El Pokemon rápidamente abandonó la casa, a lo cual luego de quitarme aquella fuente de luz de encima, lo seguí.

— ¡Apaga el fuego de las velas Maylene, rápido!

Oí de Candice antes de abandonar la casa.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando me encontré con Sneasel detenido apenas frente a la ciudad, admirando la silueta de algo o alguien. Me acerqué, cuidadosamente… Se trataba de un Absol el cual no paraba de mirarnos. Sneasel se giró, preocupado. Yo solo sonreí levemente.

—Interesante compañía.


	4. MÁS QUE UN DOBLE EQUIPO

**Capítulo 3: Más que un Doble Equipo.**

El Absol mantenía su mirada fija en mis ojos, el iris carmesí penetró profundamente en mi cuerpo, pero no solamente por su suntuosidad: me transmitió tanta conmiseración que mi alma se entumeció al instante. El Pokemon se acercó hacia mi lentamente, sin importarle siquiera ser amenazado por Sneasel, el cual retrocedió pasmado tras adentrarse en el aura del albino. Mi corazón latía intensamente, estaba realmente sujeto a las insinuaciones de aquel aparente espectro, su andar taciturno poco a poco afligió aún más mi tórax que en cualquier minuto sería desplomado por el apresurado palpitar de mi corazón. De un minuto a otro, justo antes de que solamente un suspiro evitara nuestro encuentro, un intenso fulgor hizo que el pesaroso Pokemon desapareciera en un perfecto intento de evitar la susodicha pasión de la llama. Rápidamente busqué con la mirada la raíz de aquel ataque, donde encontré a un rabioso Ninetales, con una apariencia hostil y rencorosa.

— ¿De dónde salió ese Ninetales? —Preguntó la recién incorporada Candice, la cual venía de zanjar el incidente del candelabro en la casa de su abuelo.

Afortunadamente apenas me giré al verla, pude notar lo que aparentaba ser un carro médico en la vieja casa, así que en esa fracción de segundo logré sortear el socorro al viejo. Ni lejos ni cerca de nosotros venía la pelirrosa marcial, apenas corriendo con la piel azul. Eso le pasa por no preocuparse de las condiciones en las que viaja a una ciudad nevada.

¿La gente? Unos pocos miraban confundidos la escena, aparentemente solo personas que pasaban de camino a su trabajo o a su hogar, a pesar de ser una ciudad bastante considerable, su población era minúscula.

—No sé. Un Ninetales no puede andar salvaje por aquí.

Agregué, mientras me giraba para ver de frente a tal silueta. Sneasel estaba preparando sus garras, y no por defender al albino, si no que veía en el atacante una amenaza para los Pokemon del ecosistema aledaño a la ciudad. Absol comenzó a galopar formando un círculo alrededor de los presentes, mientras Ninetales trataba de acertar un lanzallamas al ágil ojos carmesí, todos intentos fallidos.

— ¡No! ¡Va a terminar quemando el bosque! —Exclamó Maylene adhiriéndose al grupo, mientras observaba como el fuego se extendía a algunos árboles circuncidantes al de batalla.

—Yo me encargo de eso. ¡Ve, Spheal! —Candice arrojó lo que parecía ser una Pokeball al cielo, de ella emergió un pequeño y rechoncho Pokemon— ¡Pistola Agua! —El pequeño escupió una pequeña cantidad de agua hacia los árboles cercanos, a pesar de su débil potencia, bastó para apaciguar un poco las llamas.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Sneasel rápidamente congeló las patas de Ninetales, el cual rápidamente derritió la escarcha en sus pies con su calor corporal, Sneasel se sorprendió y su actuar se volvió hacia la defensiva.

— ¿Qué pasa con Sneasel? —Preguntó Maylene, al parecer sin interés de incorporarse a la pelea.

— Nunca había peleado contra un Pokemon más fuerte sobre su tipo. Además…

Miré a Ninetales a los ojos, mientras confundido le seguía el paso a Absol.

—… Está muy bien entrenado. No es para nada un rival fácil para Sneasel.

Absol hace ya un buen rato estaba radiando en un intenso rubí que se mezclaba con su siniestra y misteriosa aura. Tras esquivar un último lanzallamas del Pokemon, se acercó en una décima de segundo al susodicho y con su cuerno le atizó un profundo tajo que se extendía desde el pecho del Pokemon Fuego hasta su cuello. La arremetida con el que se lanzó Absol fue tal que impactó a Ninetales en los árboles que él mismo había quemado.

— ¡Vaya! —Se sorprendió Candice, puesto que ella misma estaba cuidando de esa zona para que el fuego no se siguiese extendiendo— ¡De seguro eso fue un golpe crítico! ¡Se fortaleció mucho con esa Danza Espada!

—Claro…

Admití. Si no me equivocaba, la naturaleza de este Pokemon le brindaba una mayor probabilidad de asestar un golpe crítico, además que ese ataque ya lo había visto antes. Se trataba de Tajo Umbrío, lo había utilizado Sneasel un par de veces para repeler a los Snover que se acercaban, y varias veces algunos caían de un solo golpe, por lo que debo de suponer que también propina cierta posibilidad de asestar un golpe mortal.

Sneasel me miró sonriente ante dicho escenario, la magnificencia de Absol le había sorprendido. Apenas vislumbré sus ojos, pude enterarme de otra maniobra que utilizó el Pokemon, lo que luego fue comentado por Maylene.

— ¿Pero… como le hizo para salir sin ningún rasguño?

—Utilizó Doble Equipo. —Afirmó Candice, que apenas había visto la batalla.

Bingo. Absol mezcló Danza Espada y Doble Equipo en un mismo ataque… maravilloso. Debo confesar que me emocioné bastante ante dicha estrategia y la limpieza para concluir el combate de un solo golpe. Eso pensé en aquel minuto, pero tal era el infortunio que dicho golpe mortal no le fue suficiente a Ninetales para debilitarse, el cual poco a poco pero flojo, se fue levantando de su tumba.

— ¡Spheal, usa…!

— ¡No!

Interrumpí a Candice. Había una buena razón.

—Spheal es muy débil, por más que sea fuerte no le bastará a Ninetales. A Sneasel ya se le ocurrió algo.

Fue irresponsable de mi parte, más aún cuando ni siquiera había visto los ojos de Sneasel los cuales se habían desviado hacia el Pokemon de numerosas colas, pero a fin de cuentas estaba en lo cierto.

Absol reiteró su Danza Espada, pero esta vez no se movió de su lugar. Estuvo destellando un rato mientras ambos, Sneasel y él, permitían que el rival se levantara con aún más vigor y furia. Apenas este se paró en sus cuatro patas, Sneasel corrió hacia Absol y al tacto le entregó su destello rubí a Sneasel.

— ¡Le robó la Danza Espada! —Exclamó Maylene.

Sneasel se detuvo un momento al sentir tan abrumador poder fluyendo dentro suyo, mientras que con la mirada vaga observaba sus garras y pies, para después sonreírle al Ninetales que rápidamente cabalgaba hacia él. Este último lanzó lo que parecía ser un Lanzallamas pero con un sentido ondular, el cual al parecer logró atrapar a Sneasel puesto que se extendió un torbellino de fuego que se extendía varios metros hacia arriba del lugar donde se encontraba mi compañero.

— ¡Oh no! —Maylene me miró preocupada, pero yo solo le sonreí.

Ninetales aún con su objetivo obstruido debido al reciente torbellino que no le permitía divisar con claridad, emitió una potente llamarada hacia dicho lugar: pero según lo que se logró observar no le atinó a nadie.

Una silueta apareció a la altura del rostro de Ninetales, el movimiento fue tan rápido que no se logró observar con claridad y, mientras el torbellino cesaba, dicho Pokemon de fuego se quedó estático. Maylene observaba asustada el fuego apaciguarse, Candice se confundía ante el estático Ninetales, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Absol también había desaparecido. Cuando el fuego desapareció, las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa: Sneasel no estaba. En ese preciso instante Ninetales cayó derrotado al piso y, dominante, se erigió un Absol que en su lomo concedía un Sneasel ganador.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Maylene cayó sorprendida con la mano en su boca, mordiéndose las uñas.

—Ya veo… En el instante en el cual Ninetales lanzó su Giro Fuego, Absol gracias a la agilidad que el mismo se había concedido salvó a Sneasel que, en ese preciso momento, le propinó otro golpe crítico. —Resolvió Candice— Todo esto lo hizo cabalgando sobre Absol, el cual le brindó la velocidad suficiente para atacarlo sin que nosotros pudiéramos verle.

—Fueron más veces.

Respondí, y señalé las garras de Sneasel las cuales, ambas, estaban cubiertas por el pelaje de Ninetales.

—Asumo que unas dos o tres. Al parecer estos dos forman un equipo impecable.

Sneasel le dedicó una sonrisa ganadora a un Absol que solo le respondió con un semblante sombrío. Aún no se había acabado el trámite principal, descubrir el origen de Ninetales.

Dentro del bosque que daba hacia la orilla Agudeza –el cual estaba adyacente a nuestra posición, estábamos cerca del punto de partida- emanaron unos ruidos extraños. Sneasel, gracias a su buena vista, atinó a saltar hacia atrás a la defensiva.

—Alguien se acerca.

Advertí y todos, a excepción de Absol, dimos un paso al costado. De aquellos árboles que casi se consumen en el fuego, apareció un hombre con un abrigo color rojo y una capucha que cubría su rostro, en el centro de su abrigo se contemplaba claramente una letra M.

— ¡Ese símbolo…!—Candice no pudo continuar, porque se vio sorprendida ante el enfurecido gruñido de Absol frente al misterioso personaje.

—Oh, así que aquí estás Absol. Parece que pudiste calmar a Ninetales, te lo agradezco.

Aquel sujeto evitaba que viéramos su rostro, mientras a leguas se podía percibir una malévola sonrisa.

—Veo que ya encontraste a quien buscabas… Ya no tiene sentido seguir atormentándote. —Nos dedicó una perversa mirada, donde se le pudo visibilizar su rostro y su rubio cabello, tras esto levantó sus brazos y un enorme Pokemon pájaro lo agarró firmemente y lo levantó lentamente.

— ¡Es un Swellow! —Descubrió Maylene.

— ¡Ojos blancos, no creas que porque fallé te dejaré así como así! ¡Prepárate para lo que se avecina! —Gritó aquel sujeto levitando gracias a su Pokemon, para así desaparecer volando.

¿Falló? ¿Este Ninetales no le pertenecía?

—Mi cabeza me da vueltas… —Dijo Candice, confundida.

Absol me miró y corrió hacia el lago. ¡Uxie!

—Vamos al lago, ¡rápido!

Les grité y salí en búsqueda del albino.


	5. INTERROGAR

**Capítulo 4** : Interrogar

Ahí nos hallábamos, corriendo en busca del legendario Uxie. Absol iba delante de nosotros, su rápido trotar le sacó ventaja incluso a Sneasel, el cual había empeñado toda su vida en ser el mejor velocista del bosque. A mi altura venía Maylene, quien conservaba una excelente forma física: no puedo negar que a pesar de llevar una vida en sociedad, su ritmo era bastante bueno. A veces me dedicaba unas miradas fugaces, con el ceño fruncido, quizá molesta por mi abrupta reacción de perseguir al Pokemon. Los árboles, completamente nevados, eran solo adornos del paisaje que pasaban tan rápidamente por nuestra vista periférica como una hoja en otoño, si bien el lago no estaba tan lejos, la inmensidad del bosque requería profundo cuidado a la hora de no tropezarse con las enormes ramas recubiertas de nieve. A Candice la habíamos perdido hace un buen rato, desgraciadamente había dejado de lado su cuidado corporal y no pudo adaptarse a nuestro compás a la hora de correr.

— ¿Cuánto nos falta? —Preguntó Maylene— Se me están congelando los tendones.

Apenas la miré solo pude configurar una pequeña sonrisa, ya habíamos llegado al lago Agudeza.

Tal era la inmensidad de la charca que Maylene había quedado atónita, tal como si sus órganos y dentro suyo hubiese tal vacío que ver esta maravilla de la naturaleza, de seguro la llenaría de principio a fin: afortunadamente para ella, ese no es el caso. Después de asimilar el bello paisaje, solo sonrió y miró su reflejo en el agua. Absol, por otro lado, estaba muy preocupado. Comenzó a aullar al cielo, como si de sollozos se tratasen: pero no hubo respuesta. Sneasel me miró, cansado, pero suponía saber la respuesta. El Pokemon me indicó que le echara un vistazo al agua.

Me agaché y miré mi reflejo. Una apariencia famélica, de tez blanca como la nieve misma y cabello azul como lápiz lasuli. Lo que más resaltaba eran mis grandes ojos fijos, tan blancos como mi piel. Jamás me había visto tan detenidamente en el reflejo del agua, ni siquiera cuando me bañaba, porque las bajas temperaturas de la misma solo hacían que me preocupase de lavarme bien algunas partes y ya.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Candice hizo su aparición, contenta pero exhausta— Toma, Artemis. —Me lanzó una Pokeball.

¿Qué? ¿Yo con una Pokeball? ¿Qué clase de chiste era? ¿Acaso iba a dejar de lado todas mis convicciones por una niña, que ni siquiera me explica la procedencia de aquella esfera que privatiza la libertad de un Pokemon?

—En esa Pokeball está el Pokemon Ninetales, me devolví a capturarlo. Te confío que lo devuelvas a su ecosistema, como buen naturista que eres. —Sonrió maléfica.

Desgraciada. Pero ese no era el asunto principal a tratar, más bien nos reunimos para convocar a Uxie. Absol me miró e hizo un ademán de tocar el agua con su pata: ahí comprendí. Aparentemente él había sido enviado por el Pokemon Uxie, así que debía de obedecer en los consejos que me daba. Dirigí lentamente mi mano hacia el líquido cristalino, cuando me di cuenta que Absol ya reposaba su pata dentro del agua. Apenas la toqué un profundo destello emanó de mis ojos, tal fue su intensidad que sentía como mis pupilas se inflaban para explotar en cualquier minuto, lo cual me imposibilitó ver con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo y solamente atiné a cubrirme la vista con mi mano libre. De ahí solo escuché los gritos de asombro de ambas muchachas, así que solo apenas mis retinas se aliviaron, pude erigir la mirada hacia el centro del lago.

— ¡Es Uxie, está a salvo! —Exclamaron ambas al unísono, sorprendidas.

El cielo se había oscurecido, pero el paisaje era precioso. El agua brillaba como el cuarzo, el intenso destello que emanaba del lago reflejaba en el cielo una preciosa aurora boreal y, más profundo en el manto nocturno, las estrellas relucían como preciosas gemas que condecoraban la preciosa escena.

Ambas chicas estaban estupefactas, pero yo no pude presenciar claramente al Pokemon legendario hasta unos segundos después, cuando al fin mis pupilas cesaron cualquier fulguro. Levitando en el medio del lago se encontraba nuestro objetivo, el Pokemon guardián. Uxie jamás abrió sus ojos, pero él sabía que yo me encontraba ahí, frente a él: dispuesto a cualquier enseñanza que quisiera otorgarme. Aunque no fue eso precisamente lo que obtuve.

—Nunca quince años se me habían hecho tan eternos. —Replicó majestuosamente el Pokemon, sus palabras retumbaron en la mente de todos los presentes y un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oír sus murmullos dentro de mi cabeza— Humano llamado Artemis por su Sneasel, gran compañero y fiel seguidor a la misión que se le encomendó a sus padres: Has hecho bien en venir a mi encuentro. No está demás agradecer a Absol, quien fue especialmente criado y guiado para ser tu legítimo y fiel guardián.

¿Qué estaba oyendo? ¿Absol, mi guardián? Inmediatamente miré al Pokemon, desconcertado. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Sneasel solo sonrió y dio un paso atrás. ¡Un momento, Maylene y Candice! Me desvié mi mirada para contemplarlas, pero estaban petrificadas.

—No es necesario que te despidas de tu amigo, querido Sneasel: tu fidelidad y vigor han demostrado que eres capaz de acompañarlo en toda circunstancia. ¡Humano Artemis! —Inmediatamente, mi mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía cómo reaccionar— ¡Tu deber es el de colaborar con los grandes héroes que se inmiscuirán en la misión de proteger a este mundo!

¿Qué? ¿YO? ¡No lo entiendo en absoluto!

—Comprendo tu desconcierto. —Replicó, como si leyera mi mente— Tu ser más querido se verá prometido a destruir todo lo que puedes llegar a amar algún día, y también todo lo que hemos creado, inclusive a él. Humano Artemis, has de dejar de lado tus pensamientos negativos que solamente ofuscan tu mente, estos no te ayudarán en nada a lo largo de tu camino. Absol servirá de puente espiritual para comunicarnos las veces que requieras de consejos-

— ¡Pero Uxie! ¡No sé qué es lo que debo hacer, ni si lograré mi cometido!

Confesé, cobardemente.

— ¿Qué pasa si fallo? ¿Tanta responsabilidad caerá sobre mí?

—Humano Artemis. Solamente el que no hace nada, jamás se equivoca. Es necesario que tú misma persona crezca a lo largo de este viaje, es por eso que los tres Pokemon del lago bendeciremos tu travesía. ¡Yo, Uxie, el ser de la sabiduría! —Replicó e instantáneamente una fuertísima ventisca comenzó a azotar la paz del lago— ¡Te bendije con la infinita capacidad de comprensión hacia tus pares!

¡Ahí está, todo tiene sentido ahora!

—Aquella dicha se verá afianzada según el lazo que forjes con los Pokemon. Es por eso que te costó comprender a Absol al principio. Ahora tu siguiente objetivo es recorrer Sinnoh de un extremo a otro, conocer a los que serán tus compañeros de viaje y fortalecerte junto a ellos. Desgraciadamente… —Hizo una breve pausa y comenzó a juguetear con sus dos colitas, perdiendo la seriedad en el asunto— Mis compañeros Azelf y Mesprit están sumidos en un profundo sueño, del cual desconozco si despertarán. ¡Por favor, necesito que los ayudes a ellos también! —Su carácter sabio se tornó bastante expresivo y un poco más tímido y sentimental que antes— ¡Te teletransportaré al Pueblo Arena, donde comenzará tu misión!

El Pokemon se acercó a mi silueta, bastante desconcertada y confusa. Yo miré a las que habían sido mis compañeras hasta hace unos minutos atrás, pero aún se encontraban sumidas en su parálisis mental.

—No te preocupes por ellas. Recordarán lo que pasó hasta que derrotaron al Ninetales que llevas en aquella Pokeball, los demás serán recuerdos ficticios.

Realmente Uxie tenía un poder tremendo en influir en la mente de los demás y, siendo sincero, envidiaba un poco aquel don. Me hubiera gustado en otras circunstancias haber borrado cualquier recuerdo de las personas sobre la sociedad y sus costumbres nocivas, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Uxie me estaba mirando bastante molesto, pero ambos sabíamos que no era tema de rigor.

—Confío en ti, humano Artemis.

Mi silueta, mi escencia, mi cuerpo, ¡Mi vida! ¡Ay de mí, todo se estaba desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos! Sneasel lloriqueaba, sus pies habían pasado a formar parte de otra dimensión, mientras la cola y el cuerpo de Absol se esfumaban tal como si fuera un diente de león. Mis manos, ahí estaban, frente a mí, convirtiéndose lentamente en polvo que acariciaba el viento. Todo se tornaba negro, mis recuerdos pasaban solamente a ser un arte pasajero que estaba siendo expuesto frente a mis ojos, como si fuera una amenaza de Uxie. Caí dormido.

Cuando desperté, estaba sobre una plataforma blanca con una textura mucho más suave que el sillón de aquella casa rústica de la otra vez. Todo estaba oscuro y no podía encontrar a mis compañeros Sneasel y Absol, por lo que traté de buscar la salida del lugar. Varias veces –al estar completamente oscuro- me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie, pero no me podía quedar quejándome todo el día. ¡Al fin! Hallé una puerta y la abrí. Di a parar a otra habitación, mucho más grande e iluminada, en ella yacía sentado un viejo algo extraño estudiando a Sneasel, el cual apenas me miró le propinó un rodillazo al viejo y se lanzó hacia mis brazos.

— ¡Auch! ¡Qué le pasa a este Sneasel! —Reclamó el viejo— Parece un Pokemon salvaje. —El viejo me miró, furioso.

—Pues sí, es un Pokemon salvaje. —Le pellizqué una mejilla a mi amigo mientras miraba confundido al viejo— ¿Y Absol?

—Ah… Ese Absol es muy intenso. Está contemplando el pueblo desde el techo de mi laboratorio, parece muy analítico. —El viejo luego de procesar un rato, me miró algo hostil— Mi nombre es Rowan, profesor Rowan. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hace un joven famélico inconsciente en el centro del pueblo? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo pensé en una respuesta que no comprometiera mi misión, pero me di cuenta de algo mucho más importante.

— ¡Profesor Rowan! —Exclamé, sorprendido— He leído mucho de sus artículos sobre la evolución. —Le sonreí, esperando así evitar su pregunta.

El viejo me miró de reojo y luego apartó la vista, molesto. No le había dado las gracias por haberme acogido en su laboratorio, pero eso no importa ahora. Desconozco en absoluto la región de Sinnoh y con suerte había visto un par de mapas escabullidos entre las páginas de algún o que otro libro, así que lo primordial ahora era saber mi ubicación. ¡Lo tengo! En las revistas decían que el laboratorio del profesor Rowan se encontraba en pueblo Arena, uno muy cercano a la gigantesca urbe de Jubileo.

— ¿Cómo dices que ese Sneasel es salvaje? ¿Acaso Absol también lo es? —Preguntó, alzando una de sus canosas cejas— ¿No eres un entrenador Pokemon?

—No, no lo soy. —Lo miré con su misma actitud, hostil y a la defensiva— Este Sneasel es mi amigo —Jugué con él, haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho con mi dedo índice— Absol también lo es, y solo me acompañan. No luchamos si no es para salvar nuestras vidas y no les doy órdenes, porque ellos como Pokemon son autovalentes de un humano como yo.

—Interesante. —Sonrió levemente— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mis amigos me llaman Artemis. —Y con amigos me refería a Sneasel.

No podía perder más tiempo en esta charla, me debía ir cuando antes. ¡Cierto! Había algo que me preocupaba… Sneasel bajó de mis brazos y urge en mi bolsillo, esperando encontrar…

— ¿Buscas esto? —Me mostró la Pokeball de Ninetales— Es la prueba de que al menos, no eres cien por ciento consiente de tus palabras. —Me lanzó la Pokeball.

— ¡No te incumbe, viejo metiche! —La recibí y di un paso hacia atrás— Ese Ninetales estaba en peligro y lo salvé. Precisamente, en peligro de otro entrenador, ¡Y ahora lo devolveré a su hábitat!

El viejo se molestó por mi trato hacia él, pero parecía tener una respuesta consecuente en cuanto me miró a los ojos.

—En Sinnoh no hay hogar para un Ninetales. Es una región fría, desgraciadamente no abundan las manadas de Vulpix, generalmente están repartidas y los Pokemon de esta especie que quedan solitarios, son asesinados por otro Pokemon. Es la ley del más fuerte. —El viejo se dio media vuelta— Si quieres me lo puedes dejar a mí y yo lo investigaré un tiempo. Te lo devolveré en cuanto haya encontrado un lugar seguro, o simplemente te avisaré y me contactaré con mis colegas de otras regiones. ¡Claro! Quizás en Jotho tenga a su familia expectante por su regreso. —Me volvió a mirar, con unos ojos fulminantes— Me causa curiosidad de dónde sacó ese Ninetales aquel entrenador…

¡Me ha pillado! Pero eso ni yo lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Aquella persona vestida de rojo era un total misterio para mí, pero de seguro tenía que ver con la misión que me encomendó Uxie. Tampoco le podía comentar mucho al respecto, puesto que a pesar de haberme acogido, aquel viejo seguía siendo un misterio para mí, aún lo consideraba como alguien que no se había ganado mi confianza. De ninguna manera dejaría Ninetales en sus manos, quizá qué clase de experimentos pasarían por su pelaje si es que este mequetrefe le pusiera una mano encima. Había llegado la hora de irme, pues no tengo interés alguno en continuar con esta interrogación sin sentido.

—Sneasel, nos vamos. —Le miré y me asintió— Profesor Rowan, gracias por el hospedaje. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. —Rápidamente me escabullí hacia la salida, pero un enorme Staraptor estaba tras la puerta.

— ¿Sabes, Artemis? Me pareces un sujeto muy sospechoso. Últimamente han ocurrido acontecimientos extraños en Sinnoh…

¿Qué?

—… Y tú eres mí única y gran pista, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

Pues yo jamás me dejaría atrapar así de fácil. En apenas un segundo, Absol estaba sobre aquel Staraptor mordiéndole el cuello, y Sneasel aprovechó la ocasión para congelarle las alas.

— ¡Hasta la vista, viejo Rowan! —Salí velozmente del laboratorio y busqué algún escondite por el cual pudiera avanzar con mi viaje.

Me causó gran impacto una enorme mansión que, no venía con el carácter de pueblucho llano. No me quedo tiempo para admirar el paisaje puesto que Rowan me miraba furibundo, mientras atendía a su Staraptor. No me quedó otra opción que simplemente correr junto a mis amigos por una ruta vacía, donde en el horizonte se podían observar grandes edificios.


	6. PANORAMA

**Capítulo 5** : Panorama

Absol caminaba junto a mí, olfateando cada pista del camino. Sneasel estaba preocupado por las amenazas de la zona, ya que pocas veces había estado fuera de Puntaneva y cualquier interacción extraña podría significar un obstáculo para la misión que me encomendaron.

—¡Odio esto!, tener que enfrentarme a la gente extraña y a su estúpida curiosidad —Patée una piedra mientras caminaba haciendo un puchero y con las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Tú sabes porque se trata de mí, Absol? —Lo miré, arqueando una ceja.

Absol me miró y desvió la mirada, como restándole importancia a aquella pregunta.

—¿Solo porque sí?, ¿Y por esa sencilla razón tengo que soportar tanta responsabilidad? —Me agarré la cabeza y cerré los ojos bruscamente, mientras me despeinaba el cabello— ¿Siquiera saben a donde vamos? —Miré a ambos, pero ninguno se dignó a responderme.

Sneasel dejó de vigilar el ecosistema de manera hostil, para disfrutar el paisaje y dejarse llevar por la apacible brisa. Absol, mientras tanto, había dejado de olfatear y ahora se preocupaba de recoger las bayas que encontraba en el camino, por lo cual, de vez en cuando debíamos de esperarlo y ayudarlo para guardarlas en un pañuelo robado del laboratorio de Rowan.

—¡¿Por qué no me dirigen la palabra?!, ¡Digan algo, por favor! —Grité desesperado, dejándome caer de rodillas frente a mis compañeros.

Ellos se voltearon a mirarme, pero luego siguieron en sus trámites.

—Está bien. —Suspiré y me levanté— Ya entendí que quieren que me de cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer gracias a mis propios méritos. No debo abusar de los conocimientos de mis amigos. —Caminé hacia un letrero e inspeccioné lo que este traía escrito— "Ruta 202" —Luego, ví que tenía escrita una inscripción más larga— " _Cuando un Pokémon participa en un combate, gana Puntos de Experiencia. Cuanto más luchen tus Pokémon, más fuertes llegarán a ser."_

Sneasel me miró confundido, sin comprender realmente el trasfondo de aquella frase.

—En esta sociedad, están terriblemente normalizada las batallas Pokémon. —Le dije, mirándolo decepcionado— Es increíble que fuercen a nuestros compañeros a hacerse más fuertes mediante batallas que, muy probablemente, no quieran tener.

Absol señaló el camino que seguía la ruta, y ahí me di cuenta que habían muchos entrenadores en aquella ruta: utilizando a sus Pokémon para combatir indiscriminadamente. Producto de la cantidad de gente concentrada en la hierba alta, los Pokémon salvaje abundaban de sobremanera.

—Pero... hay mucha gente. —Me quedé expectante frente al escenario que solo creí ver por medio de los libros y revistas— En Puntaneva no iba tanta gente a luchar, ni menos a plena luz del día... —Me mantuve desconcertado, mientras un millar de sentimientos cruzaron mi espíritu al visualizar tantos Pokémon indefensos siendo indiscriminadamente golpeados por los autodenominados entrenadores.

Sneasel miraba atento algunas batallas, mientras que a Absol parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. El pequeño Pokémon de hielo me tomó del brazo y me obligó a avanzar, mientras continuaba observando expectante.

—¿Quieres pelear? —Le pregunté a mi pequeño amigo, el cual se tomó un tiempo para responder, esperando que fu ese más específico— ¿Contra esos entrenadores? —Ahí fue cuando asintió, desafiante.

Sneasel quería interrumpir aquellas batallas de los brutos niños con aires de entrenadores. Sneasel quería acabar con aquella ilusión de esos jóvenes y acabar con ese burdo concepto de pasar encima de otros para ser más fuerte. Absol solo nos miraba de manera peyorativa, su semblante reflejaba interés nulo sobre las costumbres mundanas de la sociedad y de sus camaradas Pokémon: para él, solo importaba la misión encomendada y mantener el equilibrio entre las distintas realidades.

—Bien, Sneasel: ¡Dale una lección a ese Starly! —Le sugerí, señalando el Starly de un joven, el cual estaba molestando a un Kricketot.

Sneasel comenzó a entusiasmarse, mientras se movía de lado a lado para incrementar su velocidad. Luego, en tan solo un segundo, le propinó un tajo umbrío al Starly que se encontraba suspendido en el aire, para así debilitarlo de un solo golpe.

—Wow... —Sonreí— Sneasel realmente es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí. Parece que los Pokemon de aquí, y así sus entrenadores, son mucho más débiles que en Puntaneva.

Las piernas del pequeño comenzaron a temblar, mientras corrió en auxilio tras su Starly. El Kricketot suspiró aliviado y le regaló una baya a Sneasel, para luego esfumarse entre la hierba alta.

—¡Starly! —El joven tomó en brazos al pequeño pajarito y se fue corriendo en dirección a Pueblo Arena.

Los demás entrenadores se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sneasel y la mayoría huyó despavorido, mientras que un grupo reducido seguía peleando contra los indefensos Pokémon salvajes. Corrí a un lado de mi amigo, acompañado de Absol, y sonreí de manera perversa.

—¡Ese Shinx también quiere una lección! —Lo señalé mientras mantenía mi sonrisa.

Sneasel, en un suspiro, le había propinado una potente cuchillada al pequeño Shinx, lo cual provocó que los entrenadores restantes también huyeran. La ruta pasó a estar repleta de Pokémon salvajes que gozaban de la tranquilidad del día, sin ser molestados por los engorrosos niñatos que deshacían el manso paisaje.

Mis pasos se clavaban en el descuidado pavimento seguidos de las pequeñas y firmes patas de Sneasel. Absol galopaba por la hierba alta, buscando bayas en el camino que pudieran sosegar un futuro apetito. Continuábamos caminando mientras disfrutábamos del recreo de los Pokémon, pero mi mente aún seguía siendo un refugio constante de dudas sobre mi persona, mi tarea y mi cometido en el mundo. Estaba comprendiendo de apoco las malas costumbres de la sociedad y, al divisar los enormes edificios que enlazaban el final de la ruta, comprendí que estaba a punto de dar un gran paso en mi necio entendimiento.

—¡Eh, tú! —Una voz fastidiosa sucumbió mi tranquilidad— ¡Por tú culpa los molestos fracasados han interrumpido nuestra preciosa práctica!

Suspiré y me di media vuelta, observando a dos chicos que me señalaban como si fuese un asesino.

—Fracasado, fracasado… —Repitió un Chatot que reposaba en su hombro.

—¿Fracasados?, mírate… —Un pequeño muchacho con una especie de boina, bufanda y unos enormes ojos que, en sí, su peculiar semblante solo reflejaba una deuda inmensa con Morfeo, le recriminaba a su rubio amigo.

—¡Dia!, ¡Se supone que debes de acompañarme! —El chico rubio de cabello extravagante sacudió a su compañero.

—¿Acompañar? ¿Cómo unos Pokochos acompañados con bistec? —Añadió el pequeño, confundido.

—¡Eso no se come, es extraño! —Dejó de sacudir a su amigo y me miró— ¡Como sea, estuviste molestando a los niños del pueblo!

Miré confundido a ambos y luego desvié la mirada en todos los sentidos, para verificar si era a mí a quien se dirigían.

—¿Yo? —Pregunté confundido, señalándome con el pulgar.

—¿Estás seguro que está aquí con quien querías hablar? —Le preguntó el pequeño chico de boina a su amigo.

—¡Sí, tú! —Gruñó el rubio— ¡Te daré una lección!

—¡Si, tú! —El Chatot comenzó a aletear— ¡Lección!

—Escucha. Si ahuyentamos a esos niños, fue porque nos irritaba la manera con la que trataban a los Pokémon, como si fuesen sus subordinados o en su defecto, sus enemigos. —Me dirigí hacia el con el ceño fruncido— Si quieres darme una lección, que sea con tus propios puños, no por el mérito de este pequeño Chatot.

—Oh, Pearl… —El azabache sonrió— ¿Quieres pelear, como en la tele?

El rubio extravagante dio una mueca de disgusto.

—Bien, entiendo tu punto. —Acarició su mentón con su mano— ¿Pero, es la mejor manera? ¿Acaso no estás violentando a sus Pokémon también, tratándolos como enemigos?

—No lo entenderías. No has visto el sufrimiento que pasan los Pokémon, ni tampoco el que pasan los mismos humanos sometidos a la figura de una criatura que hace todo por ellos. —Lo miré fijamente y me agaché para estar a su altura.

El rubio suspiró, molesto.

—No entiendes, no hay caso. Vámonos Dia. —Agarró al pequeño del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras— ¡Debemos de ensayar para nuestra exhibición!

—¿Exhibición? ¿Cómo esa página de…?

—¡No, Dia! —Le interrumpió— ¡Que inadecuado!

Los chicos se desvanecieron en el camino hacia la enorme ciudad que interceptaba la ruta. Sneasel y Absol me esperaban impacientes en el fin de la susodicha, puesto que jamás se habían adentrado en la urbanidad del mundo. Yo tampoco.

La ciudad… era un enorme juego de luces; edificios colosales con enormes pantallas que solo transmitían marcas publicitarias, una triste escasez de hojas en los árboles que, a muy distante de la ruta que antecedía la ciudad, casi no existían; igual que las personas sin teléfonos celulares. Todos inmersos en sus dispositivos móviles; oscuros callejones deparaban un gris destino a quien pasara frente a ellos sin el cuidado mínimo sobre sus pertenencias, pero nada tan gris como los comunes quioscos que eran opacados por las grandes cadenas comerciales a la vuelta de la esquina. Muchos humanos vagaban perdidos en la triste acera que los separaba de una concurrida avenida, cuántos de ellos sin un lugar al cual acudir; y por ello abundaban los bares. Era melancólico, en las grandes pantallas solo se transmitían brillantes avances tecnológicos y lindas telenovelas color rosa sobre humanos y Pokémon, pero en la triste ciudad, hasta estas criaturas eran víctimas de sus propios pesares.

—¿Qué… es esto? —Me pregunté. Mi historia se había tornado oscura de un momento a otro, mientras vagaba por la ciudad junto a Sneasel y Absol.

Clubes nocturnos desbordan una sociedad que aparentaba ser pulcra con respecto a la inocencia de los niños. Los rincones más iluminados de la ciudad era únicamente el pavimento donde estaban erguidos los majestuosos edificios, que por ningún motivo debían de albergar gente vivaz, solo computadores recios que se encargaban de retransmitir batallas Pokémon en una región que parecía ser distante pero muy colorida, a diferencia del invierno eterno que azotaba Sinnoh. Los niños; almas vagabundas que visitaban el frontis de cada uno de los edificios que llamaban su atención. "Terminal Global", "Jubileo TV" Adornaban cada uno de los edificios más vigorosos, siendo éste último el más amplio y concurrido de la ciudad, siendo el hogar de otra gran pantalla que transmitía el noticiero, muy adaptado a la cultura "pop" que creían que existía.

—¡A ver, a ver! ¡Voy a decirte una cosa! —En mi camino se interpuso un sujeto gordo, con una fronosa barba y gafas de sol. Traía puesta una guayabera que más gordo lo hacía parecer, sin mencionar el anillo de oro que traía puesto en uno de los dedos con los cuales sostenía un puro a la mitad— Uno no puede ir por ahí diciendo que es un entrenador si no tiene un Poké-reloj. ¡Ni menos con una ropa tan extraña e indecente, hijo! —Me dio una palmada en la espalda— Además, ¡Con un cabello tan descuidado!

Ni hablar. El cabello del sujeto era corto y en punta, como aquellos mangas que leía en mi niñez; a mí me gusta mi pelo.

—Me parece que es primera vez que vienes a Jubileo, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—¡Pues te has encontrado con el hombre indicado! —Rio triunfante, mientras le quitaba vida a su puro— Soy el presidente de Poké-Reloj S.A. ¡Y la persona que te regalará una renovación a tu desdichada apariencia!

Vaya tipo más extraño.

—Acompáñame. ¡Te llevaré a la sede de mi gran corporación, mundialmente famosa! —Mientras deliraba, continuaba con su risa extraña. Pero debía de felicitarle, puesto que según lo que observaba, no había ninguna persona sin un extraño reloj en sus muñecas— ¡Las pantallas de Jubileo T.V no paran de hablar de mi producto!

Mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio de Poké-Reloj, el sujeto no paraba de hablar de él y de su venta. Sneasel y Absol no parecían confundidos, pero sí incómodos ante la mirada intrusiva de la gente, ya que, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a convivir con los Pokémon, no estaban acostumbrados a verlos fuera de sus Pokéball… Hipocresía, pensaba yo.

—¡Aquí estamos! —Sonrió— Si no hubieras sido un forastero tan extraño, te hubiera hecho una prueba con unos camaradas en mi antiguo rubro. ¡Payasos! —Rio— ¡Mira, aquí está uno!

—¡Hola! ¡Soy un payaso de la campaña del Poké-reloj! ¡Ahí va mi pregunta! —El payaso era igual de gordo que el supuesto presidente. La pintura en sus mejillas solo adornaba su grasienta piel y, lejos de ser gracioso, era atemorizante— ¿Un Pokémon crece derrotando a otros y ganando Puntos de Experiencia?

Arquée una ceja extrañado, para luego mirar al presidente de la compañía.

—¡Anda, responde! —Dijo, sin quitar esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro.

—Es un. Un Pokémon no crece por derrotar a otros, crece conforme avanza su etapa de desarrollo en buena compañía; ya sea con otros de su especie o con humanos que no lo traten como herramientas para un futuro egoísta. —Dije, irónicamente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente durante un par de segundos, hasta que el presidente volvió a interrumpir con su molesta risa.

—¡Si eres muy cómico! Anda, acompáñame.

Entramos y el sujeto me dejó esperando en la recepción, donde la secretaria me quedó mirando extrañada.

—¿Es por mi ropa? —Pregunté

No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan fuera de tono con los demás. Pies descalzos y con la piel maltratada, Pantalones negros de tela que hace muchos años ya me quedaban cortos y una polera de pijama con un diseño de bayas aranja que me había robado recientemente.

—Tus ojos. —Me respondió— Casi ni veo tus pupilas. —Se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en el enorme mueble que nos separaba, para así verme de cerca.

—Agradezco que hayas visto mis ojos por sobre todo lo demás. —Sonreí levemente, mientras acariciaba a Sneasel quien dormía en mis brazos.

—Te pareces mucho a… —La secretaria ajustó sus lentes, mientras miraba a Absol— Tu Pokémon… A ese Absol.

Nuestras miradas se interceptaron. Es cierto que su pelaje plateado era similar al de mis ojos, y que el color de su piel era idéntico al de mi cabello… Pero sus ojos carmesíes… No los hallaba en ningún lado de mi cuerpo. Por suerte, el presidente llegó antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando de mí, lo cual es gratificante puesto que no hay cosa que odie más que hablar de un sujeto que vive en las nieves.

—¡Vaya, si parece que hasta mi secretaria te ha encontrado peculiar! —Rio, mientras me entregó un modelo color zafiro de lo que parecía un Poké-reloj— Además, te traje este par de zapatos… ¡Me da mucha pena verte caminar descalzo, pareciera como si sufrieras por cada paso! —Me entregó una caja color café, y dentro suyo, habían unas zapatillas completamente negras y con alcolchado por dentro.

Realmente no sabía que decir. Una persona, sin ningún motivo en particular, se había interesado en mí y me había ayudado sabiendo que yo no tengo como recompensarle.

—Escucha. —Dijo, serio— En ti vi un alma vagabunda, a diferencia de los entrenadores con los cuales me suelo terciar, de seguro ellos se merecen mucho más este regalo que tú. —Se quitó las gafas de sol— Esos Pokémon contigo, fuera de las Pokeball, pies descalzos y una piel que de seguro no ha visto el sol en muchos años… Definitivamente tú no vienes de ningún pueblo ni ciudad, ni tampoco tienes donde ir.

—Para ser alguien que juega con las apariencias… —Me referí a su vestimenta— Me lograste convencer por unos minutos que eras el típico magnate estándar.

—Eres ingenuo. Tienes una postura sólida, pero no has vivido casi nada de lo que un joven de tu edad debería, o tal vez solo no has vivido lo mismo. Este mundo es mucho más cruel que el de las revistas y los diarios, pero tú a pesar de no conocerlo de manera tangible, vas en contra de lo que tratan de demostrar esos medios invasivos, siendo que en la vida real no es así.

Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre. ¿Fui tan ingenuo como para creer que lo que veía en los libros era tan distinto a la realidad?, ¿Qué función cumplían los libros?, ¿Qué tan distinta es la sociedad?

—Sal. Conoce, explora, y vive. —Me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa— Y en un tiempo más, dime que tan triste es la vida… pero no hay nada mejor que haberla vivido con la intención de hacerla un mejor lugar. —Se volvió a poner los lentes— Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Artemis.

—Buena suerte Artemis. Tienes buenos Pokémon contigo, y es cosa de verlos a ellos para descifrarte a ti. En el Poké-Reloj vienen variadas funciones que te harán un tanto más sencilla la vida, que disfrutes.

Salí del edificio, confundido. Sneasel aún dormía y Absol tenía hambre. Había mucho por hacer aún.


End file.
